Te extrañé
by Moonlizsky
Summary: ONE SHOT Un año lejos de su amor imposible y Rin Matsuoka la ha pasado fatal. Ha logrado lo que siempre soñó, ser un nadador profesional, pero ni eso ha logrado llenar el vacío que dejó el castaño. Decide hacer algo, actuar para que Makoto regrese a su vida y confesarle sus sentimientos.


**Después de un tiempo, he podido volver a este fandom tan bonito y que le tomé mucho cariño. Por ahora he estado trabajando en historias cortas y tengo unas cuantas ideas más por ahí para unas historias de Free!, así que espero verlos pronto. Sin más, los dejo con esta corta historia.**

* * *

Un año, un largo y difícil año había pasado lejos de él. Se había aferrado a seguir los pasos de su padre y aspirar a ser el mejor nadador del mundo, en especial, ganarle a Haruka. Pero el gusto le había durado apenas cinco meses y después de eso, su corazón dolía cada que recordaba a esa persona.

Hasta que se separó de él, se dio cuenta de lo intenso que eran sus sentimientos por su castaño amigo.

.

.

En el pasado cuando aún estaban juntos, no había querido profundizar en sus sentimientos porque tampoco quería pasar por una desilusión. Makoto y Haruka siempre habían sido muy unidos, ciertamente desde pequeño lo sabía, pero hasta ese momento comenzó a doler de una manera terrible.

Le daban unos celos incontrolables verlos tan juntos, y que Makoto fuese el único que pudiese interpretar lo que la mente de Haruka quería decir. Le hervía la sangre que vivieran tan cerca uno del otro y siempre fueran juntos para todas partes.

Rin quería ser el único para Makoto.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos lo dejaba de lado, es cierto, pero todos sus amigos se empeñaban en dejar solos a _la parejita_ del grupo. Y obligadamente, Rin accedía.

Ya en el pasado había provocado una ruptura en su amistad por sus frustraciones infantiles y ahora, no quería causar una segunda ruptura por culpa de su enamoramiento inesperado. No si Makoto había elegido a Haruka.

Era la segunda vez que perdía contra el moreno, pero esta vez, la derrota era la más amarga que había sentido nunca.

.

Triste, aceptó que no podía hacer más que callar sus sentimientos, aunque doliera los escondería.

.

Makoto por otro lado, era una persona sumamente dulce y noble, Rin sabía que era buena persona con todos y por eso algunas veces terminaba enamorando a medio mundo con su sonrisa gentil. Sousuke estuvo en esa lista por un corto tiempo, hasta que, de una manera poco ortodoxa terminó cayendo a los pies del delfín. ¡Vaya cambio!

Sousuke le aconsejó que se confesara, pero Rin tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que era una mala idea, Haruka seguramente se lo comería vivo. Ciertamente no le tenía miedo, pero sabía lo influenciador que podía ser en Makoto y no quería que el castaño se alejara. Prefería sufrir en silencio a perderlo de su vida.

.

.

Cuando decidió seguir su camino e irse a Australia, se sorprendió al encontrarse con un Makoto lloroso y desamparado. Haruka lo miraba con un aura asesina que le removió los intestinos del miedo y a pesar de que Makoto parecía querer decirle algo, ninguno dijo nada.

Se prometieron verse en sus descansos y entonces, se despidió de todos sus amigos de Iwatobi.

.

.

.

Cinco meses después de agotadores entrenamientos, esfuerzo físico monumental y soledad en su habitación, fue que extrañó al castaño. Él siempre tomaba el papel de la persona a cargo en su pequeño grupo de amigos, por lo menos en cuanto disciplina se trataba, pero Rin conocía también una faceta diferente.

Habían sido pocos los momentos, pero cuando lograban estar a solas, Makoto y el hablaban de cosas tan banales que si una persona los escuchase creería que eran idiotas. Pero Rin disfrutaba mucho de esas conversaciones, porque podía recostarse en las piernas de Makoto y este le sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

Cuando llegaron a dormir juntos, en una misma cama, Makoto terminaba abrazándolo en medio de la noche y Rin se levantaba con un problema de corazón al día siguiente. Amaba que Makoto fuera tan cariñoso y tan necesitado de caricias físicas, porque era la excusa perfecta para tocarlo. Le encantaba abrazarlo, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo y eso lo entristecía.

.

.

Un año fue su tiempo límite. No lograba dejar de pensar en el castaño así que tomó una decisión, regresaría a Japón e iría por él. Arriesgaría todo por una oportunidad con Makoto, sabía que estaba demente, arriesgar todo por lo que había luchado tanto pero no soportaba más estar de esa manera.

Terminó su contrato y entonces, se despidió de esa vida con la excusa de que extrañaba su país natal. Así que empacó todo lo que necesitaba, hizo unas cuantas llamadas y se montó en el primer avión rumbo a Tokio, hacía el amor de su vida.

.

.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, se sorprendió de encontrar a Haruka esperándolo, Rin sólo le había dicho a su hermana y Sousuke que iba a viajar a Tokio. Caminó con seguridad sosteniendo fuertemente el asa de su maleta y llegó frente al moreno.

— ¡Haru! Tanto tiempo amigo —le sonrió, pero como era costumbre, Haruka no movió ni un músculo en su rostro.

— Bienvenido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Que bonito recibimiento, gracias —el tono ácido en que lo dijo, le hacía ver claramente a Haruka que Rin estaba enfadado—. No volveré a los torneos.

— Rin —el pelirrojo lo miró. Haruka estaba más serio de lo común— ¿Aún sientes algo por Makoto? —Rin soltó su maleta muy sonrojado y con el corazón agitado. Se sentía vulnerable y ansioso, si él lo sabía ¿Era probable que Makoto lo supiera? Esperaba que no— Rin.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— No pienso contestar eso. Respóndeme.

— No voy a decir nada, es absurdo.

— ¿Entonces es un no?

— ¿Qué buscas Haruka? —era suficiente, no le gustaba sentirse acorralado. Si Makoto no lo sabía, no se lo confesaría a alguien más antes que a él— no pienso decírtelo.

— ¿Qué harás? Ya no nadarás en olimpiadas, ¿cuál es tu plan?

— Vengo a cumplir mi sueño infantil

— ¿No lo era nadar profesionalmente?

— No, voy a ser policía —volviendo a su humor habitual, Rin le sonrió con ese toque de depredador que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Makoto está en su escuela?

— Makoto fue a hacer la compra, después irá directo a su departamento. Los sábados y Domingos descansa.

— ¿Su departamento?

— Si, hace mucho que ya no vivimos juntos —pararon un taxi, subieron las maletas del pelirrojo, pero el moreno no subió al taxi.

— ¿No vienes?

— No, tengo algo que hacer —sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel y se la entregó al conductor— esa es la dirección de Makoto. Suerte —le cerró la puerta y el taxi arrancó.

.

De haber sabido que tendría un primer encuentro tan vergonzoso, hubiese retrasado su vuelo. La charla con Haruka lo había dejado en el limbo, por lo menos sabía que ellos dos no tenían _ese_ tipo de relación, pero no le había confirmado que Makoto estuviese libre de cualquier relación.

.

Decidió que primero pasaría a comer algo, no podía llegar con su estómago muriéndose de hambre porque seguramente sería reprendido por el castaño.

Después de que su estómago estuvo satisfecho, regresó a donde el taxi lo había dejado. Subió las escaleras y llegó al departamento 315, tocó el timbre y después de unos segundos, le abrió un chico de melena rubia.

.

— Hola

— Ah... busco a Makoto Tachibana —revisó el papel por si había visto mal el número, pero no, decía 315— ¿Me equivoqué?

— Nop —el rubio se volvió unos pasos y gritó— ¡Mako-chan te buscan! —ante eso, el estómago de Rin se estrujó— ya viene.

— Gracias —Rin tomó con mayor fuerza el asa de su maleta de mano, tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y sentía un hueco en su pecho, mientras observaba al rubio ponerse sus zapatos y tomar un bolso oscuro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —esa voz cantarina la reconocía donde quiera— ¿Rin? —el castaño lo miró sorprendido y después, una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro. Esa sonrisa removió las fibras sensibles en su corazón, lo había extrañado tanto.

— Hola Makoto

— Bueno, yo me retiro —el rubio hizo de nuevo su aparición, salió del departamento y le hizo una seña con la mano a ambos— cuida bien de nuestro retoño Macho-chan. Un gusto Matsuoka- san —Rin se desconcertó cuando el rubio le guiño el ojo. No entendía mucho ¿Lo conocía? Estaba seguro de que no, pero cuando quiso preguntarle, había desaparecido de su vista.

— Ah... ¿Quieres pasar?

— ¡si! —había quedado un ambiente incómodo en el aire y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo. Rin entró al departamento, dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor junto a sus maletas y entró siguiendo al castaño.

— Siéntate, traeré un poco de té.

.

Rin sólo asintió y visualizó la residencia del castaño, era muy a su estilo. Ni muy simple ni muy lujoso, sólo lo suficiente para tener una apariencia sofisticada y cálida, un ambiente muy hogareño.

La familia de Makoto siempre había sido muy cariñosa y unida, así que ese toque de calidez le hacía recordad a la familia Tachibana, una familia muy singular y dulce.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando una bola de pelo se recostó en sus piernas y ronroneó, era un gato blanco con gris. Sonrió, Makoto siempre había tenido una debilidad con los animales, en especial con los mininos.

Le acarició detrás de la oreja y lo dejó estar en su regazo, si fuese un gato negro, sería la imagen gatuna de Haruka. Se carcajeó por su chiste interno, si Haru lo escuchaba lo asesinaría con la mirada.

.

— Le agradas —la voz de Makoto lo regresó a su tiempo y espacio— cuando Haruka me visitó, el pequeño Kudo lo arañó y mordió. Desde entonces, cada que Haru avisa que vendrá, lo dejó en casa de Haruki-san. Mi compañero de clases que te recibió.

— Ah, tu compañero. Es lindo... —Makoto lo miró sorprendido y Rin se sonrojó al reflexionar sobre sus palabras— hablo de Kudo.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento por malinterpretar tus palabras —sonrió de nuevo— y ¿Qué te trae por acá? Haru no me dijo que vendrías. ¿Estás de vacaciones? —le preguntó y tomó la taza de té.

— Makoto, me gustas —Makoto entonces se atragantó con el té y se lo escupió en la cara— ah...

— ¡Lo siento! —el castaño se levantó alarmado, tomó una toalla pequeña y le secó el rostro al pelirrojo— de verdad, no fue mi intención.

— Lo sé, te tomé desprevenido.

— Es que... yo... —el rostro de Makoto era una belleza. Estaba tan sonrojado que sus mejillas y orejas comenzaban a competir con el rojo del cabello de Matsuoka— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que me gustas —lo tomó de las manos, para que dejarla de secarle el rostro y lo mirara a los ojos—. Volví porque ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, te amo Makoto.

— Rin ... —el castaño estaba tan avergonzado que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer que Rin, su amor platónico se le estaba confesando.

— Makoto ... —lo tomó de ambos codos, para jalarlo y sentarlo en su regazo. Le tomó las manos y trató de que dejara de cubrirse el rostro— Me gustas y quiero que seas mi pareja.

— Yo ... —Makoto trató de respirar con normalidad y hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte, pero la mirada penetrante de Rin no lo dejaba concentrarse. Se abrazó a él y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Matsuoka— si. También estoy enamorado de ti.

— No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí pensando que estabas enamorado de Haru.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el castaño se separó y lo miró directo a los ojos. Parecía que su vergüenza había desaparecido— yo pensaba que tu sentías algo por él. Por eso nunca confesé mis sentimientos por ti.

— ¡Vaya mierda! No. El que se moría por Haruka era Sousuke, por eso siempre estaba con nosotros.

— ¡¿En serio?!, vaya y pensar que tardaron tanto cuando ambos sentían lo mismo.

— ¿A que te refieres? —el pelirrojo lo miraba confundido.

— Haruka estaba enamorado de Sousuke, pero no se confesaron hasta hace poco. Por eso Haru se mudó, para que pudieran estar juntos, además de que ambos se ponían celosos con facilidad. Era la opción más sana.

— ¡¿Están viviendo juntos?!, maldito Sousuke, lo mataré por no decírmelo.

— Rin —el castaño seguía sentado en su regazo, así que tomó el rostro de Rin y se inclinó para besarlo. Apenas un roce tímido, pero que Rin se encargó de profundizar, no por nada había aguantado un año lejos de él. Abrió su boca para que la lengua de Makoto acariciara la suya y aprovechó la desorientación parcial del castaño, para tocar un poco más debajo de la tela de su camisa. Pasó un poco sus dedos traviesos por debajo de la camisa blanca y acarició los músculos abdominales del castaño, caricia que lo hizo gemir— te extrañé tanto.

— Yo también, te extrañé horrores —sonrió y chocó suavemente sus labios con los del castaño. Se separó y lo miró con un toque de seducción— ¿Qué te parece si festejamos?

.

El pelirrojo, le sonrió con picardía y que su ahora _novio_ se sonrojara, era la respuesta afirmativa que necesitaba. Lo sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos, después de tanto ejercicio sus brazos habían adquirido una fuerza que nunca había tenido, y lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones.

Total, después de un año se merecía una buena recompensa, el sufrimiento no era gratis.

.

.

Tres días después, Rin se estaba mudando al departamento de Makoto, ahora por fin vivirían juntos. Una relación oficial y sin una distancia de por medio, ya no tendrían que extrañarse el uno al otro.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Bueno? ¿bonito? ¿mas o menitos? ajajajajaja espero sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
